Just Pay Me Back With A Kiss
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Bryan/Brooklyn:: Brooklyn is in debt to Bryan after the Russian saves his life and promises to repay him some how. But, despite being the genius he is, he didn’t foresee exactly how Bryan wants his debt to be repaid.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just Pay Me Back With A Kiss  
Summary: Brooklyn is in debt to Bryan after the Russian saves his life and promises to repay him some how. But, despite being the genius he is, he didn't foresee exactly how Bryan wants his debt repaid.  
Pairings: Bryan/Brooklyn, Spencer/Garland  
Mentioned: Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude  
Warnings: Fluff. Request fic. First attempt at pairing.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there, this is for dark-phoenix-loves-kai who requested a Bryan/Brooklyn fic. My first attempt at this adorable pairing. It's either going to be a oneshot or a twoshot. Who knows, maybe even three. I don't know yet. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tilting his head back, Brooklyn peers up at the bright blue sky as a warm and inviting summer breeze gently caresses his silken orange locks. A small smile graces his lips and he closes his eyes, hiding his beautiful emerald from the world to see. Leaning his back against the large tree behind him, Brooklyn emits a small sigh.

It's a lovely day.

However, Brooklyn isn't exactly in a lovely mood. A hint of frustration laces his heavy sigh. He appears to be on edge, subtly jumping at any hint of noise around him. What has this usually calm and fearless Beyblade genius so worked up?

Two words; Bryan Kruznetsov.

Brooklyn has always been proud of his ability to foresee and predict his opponent's next move, but for the life of him he cannot even begin to fathom the one being known to him as Bryan.

Much like his other Russian teammates, he appears cold and impassive, but once you look underneath the emotionless expression lies a sadistic and mischievous troublemaker who is hell bent of causing as much destruction and chaos as humanly possible.

He's sarcastic, unpredictable and if he wasn't so god damn sexy, Brooklyn would have embedded his beyblade right in the middle of his forehead.

Ok, yes, he does think the platinum haired Russian is sexy. He'd be lying through his teeth if he said he wasn't. He never thought it was possible, that it only happens in those really pathetic romance movies and novels wherein the Heroine finds the Hero utterly annoying and egotistical, but handsome and attractive at the same time. It's incredibly cliché.

And yet, Brooklyn finds that infuriating Russian attractive and that's really quite irritating.

But what irritates him even more is the fact that he is in debt with the Russian. Bryan saved him from grievous bodily harm; he might even have saved his life.

It all started a week ago. Summer had just begun and the sun was setting later than usual. He spent his afternoon in the park, just like he usually does. It was like any other day. But this one day, he fell asleep, lulled by the warm summer heat. He awoke a few hours after sunset and realized that it was now night. He promised to meet his teammates for dinner that very night. He hated to be late, so he decided to take a short cut through the back streets, like he has done many times before.

But this particular day just happened to be a Friday, a day where many full time workers like to head to the bar to drink away the stress of their week of work.

There, in one particularly dirty and grimy alleyway, he quite literally ran into a small group of drunkards who were most certainly no businessmen drinking away the stress. They were three out of work deadbeats drinking merely for the sake of getting drunk.

And the way the three of them turned towards him, Brooklyn knew immediately that he won't be able to get out of this fight with the use of his Beyblade. The only battles he's ever fought in was over a beydish. He's never even been in a Beyblade street fight before. How is he going to cope in an actually brawl with fists and whatever weapons that were lying around?

Brooklyn can still remember the way his chest tightened with fear as the three men approached him, their lips forming incoherent, drunken slurs. The looks of inconceivable rage marred each one of their faces, all looking at him like he was nothing more than a piece of trash to be dealt with.

He never felt such fear before in his life, not even his epic battle against Kai caused him to shake and sweat as much as he did.

He remembered praying that someone would help him. And it seemed that he's pray was answered. Seemingly appearing from the shadows like some sort of an avenger, Bryan leaped in front of him, his face holding this annoyed, yet sadistic expression.

What happened in the seconds after that, Brooklyn still isn't exactly sure. One moment Bryan was in front of him, the words that he'll take care of everything on his lips, the next Bryan is standing over the three men as they lay unconscious and unmoving on the ground.

Bryan then slowly turned to him, a hint of concern in his eyes as he quickly ran his gaze up and down Brooklyn's body, seemingly looking for any injuries. "Are you alright?" he had asked.

"I'm fine," Brooklyn found himself replying, his voice betraying the fear he felt inside. He then spent the next minute and a half thanking his savor, promising to make it up to him somehow.

"You want to repay me?" Bryan asked, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. "I know a way you can repay me, if you want."

Although reluctant to agree to anything Bryan suggests, yes even after saving him, Brooklyn found himself nodding his head.

The repayment wasn't what he was expecting, though. He was expecting to be unwilling involved in one of Bryan's schemes to cause destruction or even help him in stealing a police car as they already have Bryan's finger prints on file.

However, what Bryan demanded from him was something small, but significant. He wanted a kiss for his trouble.

Inwardly, Brooklyn felt outraged.

A kiss?! Not only was that an odd and outrageous demand, it's down right immoral. What kind of person would ask for a debt to be paid with a kiss?

An irritatingly handsome Russian, apparently.

Ok, giving a kiss to Bryan wouldn't be that bad. There are worst people out there he could kiss. A lot of people. But what annoyed him even more was the fact that this will be his first kiss. He has never kissed anyone before, which is embarrassing in itself, and he certainly doesn't want his first kiss to be with some devious Russian in a dirty alleyway in the back streets of Tokyo.

While still trying to come to terms with the odd demand, Bryan pushed him up against the wall, pinned his body with his and tightly trapped his hands against his chest. He then leaned forward so their lips were a mere half an inch away from each other.

Brooklyn can still recall the way his heart started to race and the way his throat tighten with anticipation. He could feel Bryan's rock hard chest under the palms of his hands through the material of his shirt. He felt his strong arms like steel around his body, keeping him still, entrapping him. And yet, despite being pinned between a solid brick wall and an equally strong Russian, he left oddly safe and warm.

He felt protected.

He also felt unbelievable disappointment when Bryan suddenly leaned back to cheekily stick his tongue out at him.

"Not yet," Bryan said as he pulled back, wagging a finger in his face. "I'll take my kiss when I want. You better be ready when I do."

He then disappeared in to the darkness of the night as suddenly as he had appeared.

Brooklyn was left standing in the alleyway, completely lost emotionally and mentally. The confusion and frustrations has only grown over the last week as Bryan would constantly appear, seemingly out of nowhere to either pin him against the nearest solid object, or wrap him in his arms so tightly that he physically looses his breath. He would then lean forward, appearing as if he's ready to kiss him only to pull away at the last second, claiming that he has changed his mind. That he doesn't want it yet and then disappears into the surroundings.

In fact, that is exactly what happened moments before. Bryan pinned him to this exactly tree he is leaning against now.

Another sigh of annoyance passes his lips as he slips down to sit at the base of the tree, his fingers immediately moving to play with the lash green grass of the field before him.

He grits his teeth in annoyance when he realizes that his heart is still fluttering in his chest from the anticipation and then disappointment from the near kiss. He feels intense confusion, like he's conflicted. A part of him just wants Bryan to kiss him so he can repay his debt to him and carry on with his life. But another part of him actually enjoys the feeling he gets when Bryan invades his personal space.

Despite being stalked like a piece of meat, whenever Bryan takes him into his arms or presses their bodies together tightly, his annoyance and frustrations wash away immediately. He feels safe whenever he's with him, which is rather ironic since Bryan is probably the most dangerous blader he knows.

"Obnoxious Russian," Brooklyn hisses under his breath.

"Brooklyn?"

Looking up, Brooklyn's gaze collides with a pair of blue eyes, uncertain and concern shimmering within the bright blue depths.

"Are you alright?" Garland asks as he takes a seat next to him on the grass.

Ah, good old Garland. They say there is one mother hen on each team and there is no need to debate who the mother hen of this team is. It's no wonder he and Kai get along so well. Both of them are all knowing mother hens.

In fact, he gets along rather well with Spencer too. He is considered the mother hen of the Blitz boys. After all, only someone as patient and powerful as Spencer could keep three rowdy Russian's from causing chaos, while keeping Kai from killing them.

But there's another reason why Garland gets along with Spencer so well; he's has a crush on the muscular blonde, which is a good choice in Brooklyn's opinion. He thinks highly of the blonde as he's one of a few individuals who don't constantly remind him of the time where he nearly brought on the destruction of the world.

"I'm fine," Brooklyn replies, trying to make his charming and casual smile look real, but falling short. "Why do you ask?"

Blinking his bright blue eyes slowly, Garland tilts his head to the side, and expression of blatant concern on his face. "You've been growling under your breath about an obnoxious Russian."

A look of genuine surprise appears on Brooklyn's face. "Was I?"

A flicker of a smile appears on Garland's lips, an expression of amusement with sympathy. "I assume you're talking about Bryan?"

Brooklyn is unable to stop of groan of sheer annoyance from escaping his throat. "How could you tell?" he asks with a sense of sarcasm.

Garland simply gives him a smile of sympathy, recalling Brooklyn uncharacteristic ranting over the previous week. Brooklyn is usually so calm and witty with his mysterious drawl and speaking in riddles to confuse those around him. But lately, he hasn't been mincing his words with anyone. He's uncharacteristically blunt and often seems like he's suffering from internal conflictions.

And let's not forget to mention the way his physically bristles whenever someone mentions Bryan's name casually in conversation.

"Did Bryan do something?" Garland asks gently, hoping to learn more of his friend's plight.

Slumping against the tree in defeat, Brooklyn nods his head slowly. "You can say that."

Shuffling closer to his side, Garland leans his shoulder against Brooklyn's offering him a sense of comfort, comfort the orange haired blader unconsciously seeks. "What happened, you can tell me."

"Ok," Brooklyn takes a deep breath. "Here goes."

* * *

There, one chapter done! Squee, poor Brooklyn. Forever being jumped by Bryan. Don't you just feel sorry for him?

…Yeah, I don't either.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big hugs to; UNpReDiCtAbLE lIfE, Blaze Queenie, Akaatje, Tenshi of Freedom, Thegoldenlock, missconfused7, Winter-Rae, StZen, Ma.anda, Destiny Kitty and grimnessreaper!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Silence reigns for a moment before a sigh passes Brooklyn's lips and he lays his head against Garland's shoulder, finding a sense of comfort in his best friend's presence. "A week ago I was cornered by three drunken men and they attempted to attack me."

"What?" Garland immediately exclaims in concern, pulling away just a little to look at his friend more clearly, his wide eyes searching for any injuries. "Are you hurt? Did they do anything?"

A chuckle escapes Brooklyn's lips and he shakes his head at his captain's typical behavior. "I said attempted, Garland. They didn't get a punch in."

Garland somewhat relaxes after that and emits a sigh of relief. "What happened?" he asks as he moves to sit by Brooklyn's side again, letting him lean against him once more.

"Bryan appeared," Brooklyn says, his lips turning into a frown as he tries to remember what happened. His memory is still a little fuzzy. It all happened so fast. "The next thing I knew he had one guy in a headlock, the other face first on the ground with his foot on the back of his neck while repeatedly punching the tallest guy there."

"Really?" Garland asks with disbelief in his voice, his eyes a tad wider than usual. He ponders this piece of information for a moment, remembering a something Spencer had once told him.

"Despite what you think," Spencer said as he stretched his long frame out on his couch. "Bryan doesn't get into fights with just anyone. He only gets into a fight when he's trying to protect someone. He doesn't go prowling the streets to beat the crap out of some random drunk. It isn't in his nature. The way his fights his battle tells you a lot about the person he's trying to protect. The faster he moves, the more important that person is to him."

"I don't really remember much," Brooklyn admits, pulling Garland out of his thoughts. "It happened so fast. One minute he's standing in front of me, the next he's wiping his hands clean."

"He moved that fast?" Garland asks with his voice has a mixture of awe and understanding. If that's the case and Spencer's right, Brooklyn must be really important to Bryan, despite all the teasing Bryan does to him.

In fact, now that he thinks about it, the teasing is probably a sign of affection from someone who doesn't know how to handle emotions very well.

Brooklyn nods against his shoulder. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I see," Garland says slowly, trying his best to take in all this information; however one thing still doesn't make sense. "But why are you so annoyed at him? He saved you, Brooklyn."

"I know that," Brooklyn huffs as he sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. "And I offered to repay him. It's the way he wants me to repay him that is getting me annoyed."

Garland blinks his blue eyes slowly, not much liking the sound of that. "What does he want?"

A light dusting of pink appears on Brooklyn's cheeks. "A kiss," he replies bluntly. "But he only wants to kiss me when he's ready."

Inwardly, Garland bristles. How dare Bryan take advantage of Brooklyn like this! Ok, so the silver haired Russian probably saved his life, but if he thinks he can get away with trying to take a part of his innocent away, he's got another thing coming! He knows Brooklyn hasn't been kissed yet.

"I see," Garland murmurs again, outwardly looking calm. "I take it he hasn't tried yet?"

"Oh, he's tried alright," Brooklyn mutters, his blush darkening in shade. "But before he kisses me he pulls back and tells me that he's changed his mind."

"I see," Garland once again murmurs, a tremor of annoyance running through his body, truly at a loss of words to what he should say. A part of him wants to pummel Bryan for even dare to ask a kiss from Brooklyn, but another part of him feels that he should thank the Russian, after all, he saved Brooklyn, if not his life, definitely his innocence.

Argh, this is so confusing!

"Well, if you don't want to kiss him, maybe you can ask him to let you repay him another way," Garland suggests.

Surprisingly, Brooklyn shakes his head in the negative. "The thought of kissing Bryan isn't exactly a problem," he admits with heavy embarrassment in his voice. "It's…"

"Yes?" Garland gently prods, knowing that if Brooklyn doesn't tell him now, he never will. "What is it?"

"I like being in Bryan's arms," Brooklyn confesses with a light blush gracing his features. "But I hate the way he seems hell bent on annoying me."

Garland pauses for a moment to gaze at his orange haired friend intently. "I've never seen you so conflicted before," he muses softly, annoyance at the silver hair Russian once again making an appearance. "Bryan is really getting to you."

Brooklyn can do nothing but nod his head in agreement, suddenly feeling tired about the whole thing.

"I tell you what, why don't you talk to Spencer?" Garland suggests with a small smile, unable to stop a light dusting of red from appearing on his cheeks at the thought of the overly tall blonde. "I'm sure he could help."

Brooklyn takes a moment to regard his silver haired captain, knowing all too well that he is just looking for an excuse to talk to Spencer. He doesn't know why Garland just doesn't tell the blonde his feelings. Brooklyn likes Spencer; he's calm, intelligent and actually really nice. It isn't like he's hard to approach or anything.

He's nothing like that infuriating Bryan, his teammate.

"Fine," Brooklyn sighs tersely, but then threatens to break out into a smile when he sees Garland's face brightens. "I guess it couldn't hurt to talk to him."

--

Leaning forward in his seat so he can rest his bulky arms on his knees, Spencer gives the two bladers before him a look of interest, his gaze subconsciously lingering on Garland longer than Brooklyn when he notices an oh-so adorable blush on his cheeks.

Who knew that someone as strong and powerful as Garland could be so cute? He'll have to tease him about it later.

"So," he drawls with a heavy accent. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Garland shifts in his seat, silently cursing himself for the way his cheeks heat up another degree whenever Spencer turns his piercing sea green eyes in his direction. "We want to talk to you about something," he explains.

"And what would that be?" Spencer asks as he keeps his eyes locked on Garland.

"Bryan," Brooklyn answers bluntly.

Spencer lets his eyes flick towards Brooklyn. If he was surprised at the blunt reply, he certainly doesn't show it. In fact, the corner of his mouth twitches into a knowing smirk. Perhaps he has had this conversation before?

"He's giving you a spot of bother?"

Brooklyn licks his lips, trying his best to keep his frustrations in check. "You could say that."

"Oh," Spencer says as he arches an eyebrow towards his hairline. "And what has he done now?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Brooklyn proceeds, to his embarrassment, to tell Spencer everything. From the way Bryan saved him from impending doom, to his demand of payment, unable to stop the blush from staining his cheeks the entire time.

"I see," Spencer merely drawls, flicking a gaze towards Garland who merely nods his head in response, a tinge of pink marring his own cheeks. "Have you thought about talking to him?" he suggest, turning his eyes back to Brooklyn.

Brooklyn immediately bristles at the suggestion. "Do you think I haven't tried?" he asks tersely.

The smirk on Spencer's lips only seems to grow. "I mean, have you ever thought of seeking _him_ out to talk to him?"

Brooklyn gives him a blank look before looking off to the side. "…No."

"Why not?"

"I don't know where to look," Brooklyn offers lamely. Truthfully, he has never even thought about looking for Bryan himself. He has always just waited for the Russian to appear, knowing that he would sooner or later.

He doesn't know why he hasn't thought of it before. Maybe it's because if he looked for Bryan, he won't be able to be swept up into his arms unexpectedly?

"You like Bryan, don't you?"

Brooklyn snaps his head up, surprise on his face. "What?"

Spencer simply continues to look at him with that all knowing and understanding expression. "If you didn't, I'm sure you would have put a stop to this whole thing ages ago. In fact, dare I say you might have a crush on him? Am I right, Garland?"

Brooklyn flicks his gaze to his friend and finds him nodding in agreement. He immediately looks away, feeling his cheeks heat up. A crush? On Bryan? No, that can't be true.

But, what else could it be? The want to be kissed, the need to be taken in his arms, the feeling of safety and protection he gets whenever the Russian is near and the utter irritation he feels when he sees someone else flirting with him.

"Oh, good god," Brooklyn whimpers as he holds his head in his hands. "I do have a crush on him."

Spencer leans over to give him a good natured pat on the back. "He isn't so bad. There are worst people to have a crush on, you know?"

"But why does he have to be so bloody irritating?" Brooklyn asks suddenly, unable to hold back his annoyance anymore.

A deep laugh passes Spencer's lips as his shoulders shake in amusement. He bows his head and gives it a little shake. "He's just playful," he answers as he lifts his head back up, his grin of pure amusement still in place.

Playful? Brooklyn huffs. Playful isn't the word Brooklyn would use to describe Bryan right about now.

"I know where Bryan is now, if you're interested," Spencer suddenly offers. "You can find him at his apartment. He's working on some paperwork for Kai at the moment, so he won't be going anywhere for a while. He lives a few doors down."

Garland snaps his head up and gives Spencer a look of disbelief. Bryan and paperwork? Kai doesn't trust Bryan anywhere near his work as Bryan has a habit of somehow mangling things. "Kai is actually letting him touch some paper work?"

Spencer laughs again. "Kai has a date tonight."

"A date?" Garland repeats with intrigue in his voice. "With who?"

"Miguel," Spencer replies, a smile on his lips when he notices a flicker of relief in Garland's eyes. "About time, too."

"Yes," Garland readily agrees. Kai and Miguel have been pinning after each other for ages!

While this conversation is taking place, Brooklyn sits still and silent in his seat, mulling over Spencer's suggestion. He can't keep doing this; he can't keep letting Bryan nearly kissing him before turning away all the time. He's nerves are already shot, he's been losing sleep, afraid that Bryan make break into his room and he hasn't had a decent beybattle ever since that confrontation in the alleyway. It has to stop. He's got to stop this.

He finally realizes that he has a crush on the Russian, now it's time to find out why it is exactly that Bryan seems to find pleasure in tormenting him the way he is.

"I will talk to him," Brooklyn says with a sense of determination as he takes to his feet. "Thank you, Spencer."

Spencer simply nods his head and watches as the orange haired genius leaves through the front door of his apartment before turning his sea green eyes back to Garland. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"I hope so."

* * *

Ok, so it's going to be a three-shot. Spencer/Garland and of course, Bryan/Brooklyn fluffiness in the next chapter.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Squee! Thankies to; StZen, kaitouahiru, Thegoldenlock, Ma.anda, Tenshi of Freedom, Winter-Rae, grimnessreaper, dark-phoenix-loves-kai, Destiny Kitty and Blaze Queenie!!

Last chapter, this time for sure X3 Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Stepping out the door, Brooklyn closes it softly behind him. But instead of immediately marching down the hall and hammering on Bryan's door with his fist, his fangs bared and ready to rip him a new one, he lingers by the door. He's curious to hear what the two will say, or do, now that he has left. He isn't completely naïve to human emotions. He could feel the sexual tension between the two. Maybe now that they are alone, they'll do something about them.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Spencer asks with interest clearly noticeable in his voice.

"I hope so," Garland says with a sigh, his shoulders slumping forward with concern. "He's been moody all week. I just want him to be back to normal."

A genuine smile spreads across Spencer's lips as he suddenly leans forward and takes Garland's chin in his much larger hand, tilting his face towards him. "You care a very kind person. You do know that, don't you?"

"Um…" Garland stutters, his blush darkening a little. "I'm just worried about him."

"I think it's sweet the way you're concerned for Brooklyn," Spencer continues to speak, slowly edging his way closer to Garland, moving well into his personal space. "In fact, I think it's so sweet I could just kiss you."

Did he really say kiss?

"Well," Garland manages to say after swallowing the lump of nerves in his throat. "I don't see anything stopping you."

A grin appears on Spencer's face and he moves even closer, taking a seat next to Garland, he removes his hand from his chin to instead gently cradle the curve of his neck, tilting his head back ever so slight, Garland's lips parting with anticipation. "I don't either," he says huskily before pressing his lips against Garland's waiting ones.

The kiss is soft at first, but soon turns passionate when Spencer presses Garland against the back of the lounge, tilting his head a little to the side to ravish Garland's mouth with his own. And Garland, for his part, simply moans in pleasure and clings desperately onto Spencer's back, seemingly trying to pull himself deeper into the kiss.

"Spencer," Garland gasps as Spencer breaks the kiss to kiss a trail of wet kisses along his jaw and down his throat. "I can't believe I waited this long for this."

Spencer chuckles as he pauses in his administrations for a moment. "Well, we should make up for lost time."

"Yes, I think we should," Garland breathes before another moan erupts from his throat when Spencer pulls him into another toe curling kiss.

With a blush as dark as a cherry, Brooklyn can't help but roll his eyes towards the ceiling as he pushes away from the door. "At least they waited until I left," he mutters to himself as he walks away from Spencer's apartment and towards Bryan's on the other end of the hall.

Finally, they got their act together and expressed their obvious feelings for one another. They were as obvious as Kai and Miguel, and everyone knew about their feelings for each other. Even Daichi and that says a lot.

Reaching his destination, Brooklyn swallows thickly when he feels the familiar sensation of a thousand butterflies in his stomach, accompanied by the rapidly beating of his heart. He's nervous, shaking with anticipation.

Dammit, it would have been easier if Spencer didn't drive home the fact that he has a crush on the platinum haired Russian. As if things weren't awkward before!

Approaching the door, Brooklyn can feel his heart speed up even more; if that's even possible. Delivering a quick knock on the wooden door, he waits impatiently for his current frustration to answer. He just hopes this little meeting goes to plan. Maybe now he can finally get that blasted kiss from him!

The sound of a lock unclasping pulls Brooklyn out of his thoughts and he watches with baited breath as the door opens, revealing a certain Russian with a look of confusion on his face. However, the confusion doesn't last long.

"Miss me?" Bryan asks, a smirk appearing on his lips as he steps aside to welcome the Beyblade genius in.

Brooklyn bites the inside of his mouth in an attempt to quell the overwhelming temptation to slap that infuriating smirk off his face. He gives him a quick look of annoyance before stepping inside, walking down the hallway to stop in the lounge room. He turns around only to find himself face to face with Bryan, their lips mere millimeters apart. Brooklyn's breath hitches in his throat, like it has done many times before as he wonders whether this is it. Will he finally feel Bryan's lips against his?

"So?" Bryan says as he suddenly pulls back a good couple of feet and crosses his arms over his chest, that infuriating smirk still on his lips. "What brings you here?"

"Would you kiss me already?" Brooklyn practically screams at him, acting very much unlike himself. Gone is his usually calm and collected demeanor, replaced with an expression of sheer annoyance, frustration and a sense of self pity. A look of 'Why me?' says it all.

A crude smile appears on Bryan's lips and he raises an eyebrow slowly. "You want me to kiss you?"

Brooklyn immediately reels back in surprise, blinking his emerald green eyes slowly. He presses his lips into a thin line and draws in a deep breath, knowing all to well that Bryan is toying with him. He, himself, often enjoys toying with his opponent as well; however, he doesn't think much of it when he's on the receiving end. No wonder his opponents get angry with him. It's bloody annoying!

"I didn't say that," Brooklyn mutters, chewing on his bottom lip for a moment as he turns his head away.

"That's funny," Bryan says with blatant amusement. "I though I heard you demand me to kiss you."

Brooklyn's body stiffens, but refuses to look into his face. "That wasn't what I meant."

"Didn't you now?" Bryan responses coolly, moving to stand in front of the genius and practically towers over him. "But didn't you just ask me to kiss you?"

"I don't want you to kiss me," Brooklyn tersely replies, trying to quell down his irritation, clenching his hands into fists by his sides. "I just want to fulfill my debt to you."

"Uh huh," Bryan says with a tone of voice that says he doesn't believe a word he's saying. "Of course."

Brooklyn grits his teeth, his body trembling slightly as he inwardly seethes. He…is…so…infuriating!

"If you are really that desperate to repay your debt, why don't you kiss me?" Bryan suddenly asks him, that infuriating smirk not once faltering on his lips. "After all, you're the one who owes me. I don't owe you a kiss. You owe me one."

Brooklyn couldn't hold it in anymore. Two weeks of being on edge, two weeks of sleepless nights, two weeks of being in Bryan's arms only to be pushed away moments later, while it simply appears to be nothing but a game to Bryan. It's enough to drive him insane!

"I've had it! I have never met anyone as irritating at you," Brooklyn finds himself hissing involuntarily. "Stop toying with me. You're nothing but a sadistic heartless bastard!"

Bryan snaps his head towards him, a look of surprise and pain replaces the smug smirk he wears so well. But this expression only last a few milliseconds before a blank and unreadable look takes over his features.

A look of surprise flitters across Brooklyn's face when he realizes what just said, and he places his hand over his mouth in shock. He can't believe he just said that. He didn't mean to say that. He knows the Blitz boys hate it whenever someone calls them a heartless bastard. They've heard enough in their lives.

He really didn't mean it. Bryan does annoy him, but he doesn't think he's heartless. His frustrations just took over, and…

Suddenly, Bryan takes Brooklyn by the chin, pulls him forward and places a chaste kiss to his lips. The kiss only lasts a matter of seconds before he pulls away, dropping his grip on Brooklyn's chin. "There," he says as he turns away and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Your debt is repaid. You can leave now."

"What?" Brooklyn gapes at him, a mixture of shock and disbelief on his face.

"I said get out," Bryan says stiffly as he turns to face him, a dark scowl on his face. "Or do you want me to irritate you further?"

Brooklyn stands completely still; his mind trying to register what exactly is going on. But it seems like his mind just went completely blank. Bryan…Bryan is just so unpredictable! There is nothing about him Brooklyn can foresee. It's like there is nothing rational about him. He…has never dealt with anyone like this before.

So, what does he do? Something rash if he hopes to rectify this situation.

A small tremble makes its way through his body and without a second thought or a moment to rationalize his predicament, Brooklyn crosses the room quickly and startling not only Bryan, but himself in the mean time, he throws his arms around Bryan's neck and places his lips firm against his.

The force and the suddenness of the kiss causes Bryan to stumble back in shock, the back of his legs hitting the arm of his couch and he falls backwards onto the couch, Bryan landing on his back with Brooklyn lying on top of him, not once breaking the kiss.

Blinking his eyes slowly in a state of surprise, Bryan soon snaps out of it as he wraps his arms around Brooklyn's slender frame, holding him tightly against his chest as he takes control of the kiss, deepening it considerably.

Brooklyn's heart seems to skip a beat when he feels Bryan run his tongue over his lips before forcing his way inside, searching and tasting every inch, every corner of his mouth. And Brooklyn lets him, falling against his chest, the only thing he can do is utter small noise of pleasure as Bryan runs his talented tongue over his.

"I'm sorry," Brooklyn says as he breaks the kiss, keeping his eyes close. "I didn't mean what I said. You just had me so frustrated, and…"

"And you just lost it?" Bryan finishes for him, a small smile making its way onto his lips when Brooklyn simply nods, turning his head away in embarrassment. "That's what I was hoping for."

Brooklyn snaps his eyes open. "What?"

"You see, no one can stay calm and collected all the time," Bryan goes on to explain, tightening his arms around Brooklyn's body. "Everyone needs a chance to vent once in a while and it seemed that the only way to get a reaction other than faint interest was to annoy you."

"You did all this to annoy me?" Brooklyn asks as he places his hands on his chest and pushes himself up.

"Half and half," Bryan says with a smirk, quickly latching onto his arms and stopping him from moving any further. "I found a way to get a reaction out of you the way only I can and I was going to enjoy it."

An indignant bristle races through Brooklyn's body. "You jackass!"

Bryan simply laughs and entangles his fingers within Brooklyn's orange hair, pulling his head down to capture his lips in another kiss. "I'm not done yet," he murmurs against his lips. "I did it also because I liked the feeling I get when you're in my arms."

Brooklyn blinks his eyes for a moment, slowly taking in this information. A part of him wants to be outraged that Bryan would put him through so much torment, but another part of him can't help but melt at the warmth he feels when Bryan has his arms around him.

"You could be so predictable sometimes," Bryan tells him as he nuzzles his cheek with his. "Live a little."

A sigh passes Brooklyn's lips and he falls against Bryan's chest, smiling softly when Bryan immediately wraps his arms around him. Oh well, it appears that he'll just have to get used to being with someone completely unpredictable. "You're still a jackass."

"I'll make it up to you," Bryan replies with a chuckle as he runs his fingers through the orange strands of Brooklyn's hair. "When you least expect it."

"You better," Brooklyn practically purrs, letting Bryan tilt his head back to kiss him softly on the lips.

Oh, he's going to enjoy Bryan's unpredictability in the future.

* * *

X3 There, finally done. How was my first attempt at the Bryan/Brooklyn pairing?

Please review.


End file.
